


Taking Inventory

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Two sore noses, one pair of throbbing front teeth...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Inventory

Inventory: two sore noses, one pair of throbbing front teeth, one swelling lower lip. Two flustered teenagers. Hands in places that they've never been before. Trembling a little.

"That has got to be the worst kiss _ever_."

"How would _you_ know? Not like you've had much practice, is it? You spend all day wondering how to save the world, pass for straight, save the world, not fail Professor Snape's class as miserably as you usually do, and save the world. I bet you don't set aside a single minute of any given day for a good-quality snog."

"If I wanted quality, I'd kiss someone who knew what they were doing."

"I _know_ what I'm doing! Just not when someone lunges at me and attempts to affix their face to mine without the benefit of some sort of adhesive."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything; I am perfectly comfortable with my kissing prowess."

"Scared?"

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not falling for _that_ one."

"You _are_."

"Am not."

"Hey, watch where you're putting those hands."

"That's where your hands are supposed to go when you kiss someone, git. Not, as you seem to think, around their throat in strangling position."

"That was just habit."

"Potter? Shut up."

Inventory: two flushed faces, two goofy grins, one hand wandering repeatedly into decidedly naughty places before being smacked softly away, one endearing blush, and two thoroughly snogged teenagers tentatively holding hands.


End file.
